Un secret bien gardé
by chocobi6
Summary: Clint ne sait rien de Daredevil. Il ne connait que son identité secrète et pourtant, il aimerait bien en savoir un peu plus sur lui... Avec une bonne dose de chance et un destin clément, il arrivera peut-être à percer la coquille du justicier masqué. [Matt/Clint] & [Stony] en fond & [Brutasha] en fond


**_Un secret bien gardé_**

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ T

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Avertissement :_ Couple H/H

Cet OS est un Clatt offert en cadeau pour Skayt que j'aime fort, fort, fort. Elle m'a donné ce prompt sur lequel j'ai donc écrit cet OS :

 **Prompt :** Clint et Daredevil sont assez proches mais Matt continue à vouloir taire son identité. Il a beau lui faire confiance, ainsi qu'aux autres, il a moyennement confiance en Tony (il veut bien lui confier sa vie de justicier mais lui dire son identité civile ? Nupe) Clint découvre la vérité. Tu peux choisir la situation, sa réaction, tout ça. Tu peux aussi, si tu veux, faire que les autres l'apprennent aussi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, en plus du Matt/Clint il y a des allusions Brutasha & Stony ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Matt était assis dans son appartement face à Foggy, le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez, la pièce commençait doucement à tomber dans la pénombre.

-Je vais aller allumer la lumière, annonça Foggy en se levant du canapé.

Matthew hocha la tête lentement et attendit que son ami revienne à ses côtés pour reprendre leur conversation.

-Matt...

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire.

-Effectivement.

Daredevil souffla et s'appuya contre le canapé. Il connaissait Foggy par cœur. Il avait eu le temps de comprendre comment fonctionnait son ami après toutes ces années. Il savait qu'il allait lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux et que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, il le comprenait à l'intonation et de sa voix et à sa respiration qui se faisait plus forte. C'était des petits détails qui ne trompaient pas.

-Quoi, Foggy ?

-Je... Pourquoi tu ne dis pas aux Avengers qui tu es ? Demanda le blond en se penchant légèrement en avant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. D'accord, Tony Stark n'est peut-être pas la figure emblématique de la confiance mais...

-Il ne l'est même pas du tout, trancha Matt d'un ton sec.

-Oui bon d'accord, je te l'accorde, mais il t'a déjà sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises.

-Lui confier ma vie quand on est en mission c'est autre chose que le faire entrer dans ma vie privée. Je lui fais confiance, je leur fais confiance, à tous. Mais... Je ne peux pas mélanger ce que nous faisons avec ma vie, tu comprends ?

-Non.

-Bon sang, Foggy !

-Tu pourrais au moins le dire à Clint, non ? Ajouta Foggy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Matt resta silencieux un moment. Il se figea sur le canapé, Foggy le fixait et attendait qu'il réponde, il savait qu'il allait le faire. Il le faisait toujours au bout d'un moment, peu importe le temps de silence.

-C'est vrai que Clint est celui avec qui je m'entends le mieux et en qui j'ai le plus confiance mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à lui dire.

-Je trouve ça ridicule, tu es … tu es avocat, tu mènes une vie tranquille. Euh... enfin en dehors de la nuit quoi. Tu...

-Mon passé, ils vont forcément savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je... ma mère, mon père, comment je suis devenu aveugle, mon enfance, tout. Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. C'est ma vie privée, ce qui fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je n'en parle à personne, je n'aime pas en parler. Et voir le regard de pitié dans les yeux des gens... enfin sentir leur regard de pitié, plutôt, ça me fait me sentir encore plus mal.

Ce fut au tour de Foggy de rester silencieux cette fois-ci. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, il posa un main sur son épaule pour lui témoigner son soutien.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé Matt. Tu n'as pas à leur en parler si tu n'en as pas envie, oublie cette conversation, d'accord ?

Matthew esquissa un sourire reconnaissant et vint se blottir contre son ami. Il s'endormit rapidement, il était exténué. Foggy ne tarda pas à en faire de même, rassuré par la présence de Matt à ses côtés. Pour une fois qu'il ne sortait pas vagabonder dans Hell's Kitchen la nuit...

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Matt se réveilla, Foggy était déjà parti et il avait reçu un message vocal de la part de Tony. Bah tiens donc...

« Rejoins-nous à 9h à la Tour. C'est urgent alors bouge ton cul ! »

On pouvait entendre un « Langaaaaaage ! » au loin, il restait cependant parfaitement audible.

« Cap, je vais t'étriper ! »

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair, ces deux-là étaient juste impossibles.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen soupira, se leva du canapé et partit enfiler son costume. Il se mit ensuite en route.

A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'un Clint lui tomba dessus. Littéralement.

-Clint, qu'est-ce-qu'il...

-Nat' a disparu ! S'écria-t-il en s'accrochant à Matt pour ne pas chanceler.

Ok, c'était vraiment sérieux, Iron Man ne s'était pas fichu de lui. Matthew avança dans la pièce, un Hawkeye toujours collé à lui. Steve se trouvait debout au centre du salon, Tony à ses côtés. Bruce était adossé à un mur et Thor assis sur un des tabourets du bar. Clint lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur, il semblait si vulnérable. Ce n'était pas étonnant, étant donné que sa meilleure amie venait de disparaître dans la nature.

-Elle a disparu depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cette nuit, expliqua Bruce. On était ensemble, enfin, on s'est couchés ensemble, comme d'habitude. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin elle avait disparu. Son portable était toujours posé sur la table de chevet, elle ne s'en sépare jamais. Je... je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'est pas partie de son plein grès.

Bruce avait le teint pâle, il se rongeait nerveusement les ongles et jetait des coups d'œils partout dans la pièce, il semblait attendre un miracle, comme si Black Widow allait réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

-Et bien entendu on n'a aucune piste, aucun endroit où chercher, rien. Absolument rien, ajouta Tony en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Arrête ça, grogna Steve.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Arrête de tourner autour de moi comme ça, tu me stresses.

-Je suis confus, loin de moi l'idée de mettre Captain America en état de stress. Mais je ne tourne pas autour de toi, je tourne autour de la pièce.

Iron Man s'approcha ensuite de lui et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

-Mais tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ?

Il se recula et lui fit un clin d'œil en reprenant son activité. Steve rougit et ne rajouta rien. Matt fut le seul à avoir entendu la phrase glissée par Tony, logique. Les autres se regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Daredevil.

-Le plan ? Mais on n'a pas de plan ! S'exclama Iron Man en s'approchant de Matt.

-Il faut décider par où commencer, on ne va pas aller vagabonder dans les rues en espérant tomber subitement sur Natasha, renchérit Thor en s'accoudant sur le bar.

-Certes, répondit Tony.

Hawkeye soupira et partit en direction du canapé pour s'affaler dedans. Il se sentait minable. Comment la situation pouvait avoir dérapé à ce point ? Il aurait dû savoir, anticiper. Il aurait dû protéger sa meilleure amie. Il ne s'était douté de rien et il était désormais totalement impuissant face à la situation.

Matt s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur sa jambe et se tourna vers lui.

-On va la retrouver, je te le promets.

Clint lui offrit un petit sourire, il frissonna au contact du brun, ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'était préoccupé de lui comme ça. Il lui en était indéfiniment reconnaissant. Il était blessé ? Matt était là. Il était déprimé ? Matt était encore là. Il avait envie de tout abandonner ? Matt était encore et toujours là.

-J'espère, soupira le blond.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Foggy arpentait les rues avec Karen, ils tenaient tous deux un café à la main (voire même deux dans le cas du blond) et se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Matt. Ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami, ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne venait pas travailler et qu'il restait terrer dans sa tanière. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment exact, il passait plus précisément le plus clair de son temps à la Tour pour aider les Avengers à retrouver Natasha mais l'avocat et la secrétaire n'étaient pas au courant de ce petit détail. Dans le cas du premier, il s'en doutait, forcément, et il préférait savoir son ami accompagné des autres super-héros plutôt que se morfondre tout seul dans un coin de son salon.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, Foggy, commença Karen.

-Je sais et moi-aussi. Mais je suis sûr qu'on n'a pas à s'en faire, il doit très certainement être en très bonne compagnie à l'heure qu'il est et si faut, il n'est même pas chez lui.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard qui voulait certainement dire « Tu peux préciser ? » mais l'avocat se contenta de hausser les épaules.

A quelques pas d'eux se trouvait Clint Barton. Il cherchait désespérément Natasha. Il était seul puisque les autres trouvaient plus utile de parler plutôt que d'agir. Ils n'allaient certainement pas retrouver la rousse à coups de plans insensés et inutiles. De plus, il essayait également de mettre la main sur Daredevil qui s'était absenté un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour faire il ne savait quoi.

-Et puis... tu sais s'il continue toujours ses activités de 'Daredevil' la nuit ? Demanda subitement Karen.

Clint était arrivé à leur hauteur et s'apprêtait à les dépasser quand ce nom le coupa dans son élan. Il ralentit alors le pas et le calqua sur celui des deux amis pour écouter en toute discrétion leur conversation.

-Karen ! Pas dans la rue, on en a déjà parlé. Tu sais bien que Matt ne veut pas que ça se sache !

-Oui bon d'accord, on en parlera tout à l'heure. Allons d'abord chez lui pour voir comment il va.

Foggy lui adressa un sourire et ils avancèrent en silence. Hawkeye était sous le choc, il venait d'entendre le vrai nom du diable de Hell's Kitchen pour la première fois, le nom de son ami. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ce dernier ne souhaitait pas le divulguer mais il venait de l'apprendre sans avoir même cherché à le faire. Il avait quand même un peu de chance dans son malheur. Seulement, Daredevil ne risquait pas de baisser les armes si vite.

oOo

Le soir venu, Matt était rentré de la Tour et avait pris une douche rapide. Il avait enfilé un caleçon et un jogging et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Foggy, tu es déjà venu tout à l'heure qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce n'est pas Foggy.

Matt en eut la respiration coupée. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte. Clint Barton se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Hawkeye se tenait sur le palier de son appartement.

-Je sais que tu es là, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît.

La voix de son ami se faisait suppliante, l'avocat se passa une main sur le visage et déverrouilla sa porte.

-Clint, comment tu as trouvé mon appartement ? Demanda le brun.

Le blond resta planté face à Daredevil pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était torse-nu. Et on n'allait pas se le cacher, il était plutôt très bien foutu. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés de l'avocat, s'il restait trop longtemps silencieux Matt comprendrait le cheminement de ses pensées et il serait comment dire... foutu ?

-Je peux entrer ? Dit-il enfin en détournant les yeux du corps divin de Matt.

Matthew se poussa pour le laisser passer et le blond resta quelques secondes dans l'entrée pour observer les lieux. Il voyait pour la première fois l'habitation de son ami. C'était à peu près comme il se l'était imaginé, ça ressemblait à Daredevil. Cependant, les lieux étaient plongés dans l'obscurité et Clint ne distinguait les meubles et les objets qu'avec la lumière qu'offraient les étoiles et la lune. -et le panneau publicitaire immense devant les fenêtres, accessoirement-

-Tu peux allumer si tu veux.

-Non, non pas la peine, répondit Hawkeye. Il faut qu'on parle, Matt.

Le brun se figea sur place. Aucune expression ne parut sur son visage, il resta parfaitement stoïque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin, son ton fut plus dur qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Rien, je ne sais rien d'autre, c'est justement ça le problème. J'ai entendu ton prénom pour la première fois par pur hasard, tes amis parlaient de toi dans la rue cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation et... tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça, je pensais sincèrement qu'on était proches. Je... Je tiens vraiment à toi, tu connais tout de moi. Je ne connais rien de toi, enfin pratiquement rien. Si ce n'est que ton prénom maintenant.

-Mon diminutif, mon prénom c'est Matthew.

Clint esquissa un sourire et ne rajouta rien, il ne voulait pas brusquer le brun au risque de plus rien pouvoir tirer de lui.

-Clint... ce n'est pas à cause d'un manque de confiance. Tu es celui à qui je fais le plus confiance dans le groupe, et crois-moi je suis sincère. C'est juste que …

-Matt... si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ne le fais pas. Tu le feras quand tu seras prêt, d'accord ?

-T'as pas envie de savoir mon nom de famille maintenant ?

Le blond sourit de nouveau, il connaissait tellement peu la personne qu'il avait en face de lui et pourtant, il avait déjà l'impression d'entièrement le connaître. C'était tellement paradoxal.

-Ah bah c'est sûr que je ne refuserai pas mais savoir ton prénom c'est déjà énorme alors...

-Murdock, Matt Murdock.

-Je me sens tellement privilégié par rapport aux autres, si tu savais, ricana Clint.

-Il y a de quoi, sourit Daredevil. Mais...

-Ça reste entre nous, t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris Matty.

Matt soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Et voilà qu'il commençait déjà à employer des surnoms.

-Ça va pas être compliqué pour toi de connaître ce que je fais dans la vie ou mon passé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Enfin, si, bien sûr, je veux en savoir plus pour toi et... fin je pense que c'est normal mais je veux que ce soit toi qui m'apprenne toutes ces choses, je ne veux pas les découvrir à ton insu, c'est ta vie et elle a le droit de rester privée.

Matt sourit et partit dans sa chambre pour enfiler un t-shirt. Si Clint était venu le voir si tard, c'est qu'il ne comptait peut-être pas rentrer chez lui par la suite. Il revint ensuite dans son salon et partit en direction de la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire.

-Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il à Hawkeye en levant des bouteilles.

-Je prendrai comme toi, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Matt vint s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés du blond avec deux verres de whisky à la main. Ils restèrent assis là à discuter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Clint pensait à autre chose qu'à la disparition de Natasha et Matthew se sentait moins seul, pour une fois. Il avait Foggy dans sa vie, bien-sûr, mais c'était différent. Il comprenait Clint et Clint le comprenait. La vie ne les avaient pas épargnés et le blond respectait totalement son intimité, il était toujours là pour lui sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Il était à l'opposé de Tony Stark qui ne cessait d'essayer de franchir les barrières posées par Daredevil. Il était... Clint tout simplement.

oOo

Le lendemain, Clint se réveilla à moitié avachi sur Matt, ce dernier avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras et la tête du blond reposait sur le torse du brun. Il était de ce fait complètement bloqué contre lui, non que ça lui déplaise mais le rouge lui monta vite aux joues. Il ne souvenait pas s'être endormi la nuit précédente et surtout, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans une telle position. Hawkeye n'arrivait pas à décider ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il rester blotti contre Matt et profiter de l'instant présent ou devait-il se lever au risque de réveiller le brun ? Il semblait si paisible, il n'avait jamais vu Daredevil comme ça, ça lui plaisait cela-dit.

Il bougea précautionneusement les bras de Matthew pour essayer de s'extirper du canapé sans tirer le brun du sommeil. Il réussit avec succès à se lever. Le diable de Hell's Kitchen soupira dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté. Clint partit enfiler son manteau et descendit dans la rue pour aller chercher du café.

Quand il revint dans l'appartement, Matt était réveillé, il était debout au milieu du salon, les cheveux tout décoiffés et la tête endormie.

-Je suis descendu nous chercher du café, annonça le blond.

-Tu pouvais utiliser la machine.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Daredevil sourit et s'approcha de Clint pour prendre une tasse de café. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau du blond dans la manœuvre. Ce dernier tressaillit et but une gorgée de son café pour reprendre contenance.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Matt.

-Oh que oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi d'ailleurs. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Les deux amis sourirent et le téléphone de Clint choisit ce moment pour sonner. Il décrocha à la hâte.

-Allô ?

-Clint ? On a retrouvé Nat' ! S'exclama Steve.

-On arrive tout de suite !

-Comment ça 'on' ?

Hawkeye raccrocha et n'eut même pas besoin d'informer Matthew de la nouvelle, ils se mirent directement en route en direction de la Tour. Steve n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier le « on » et n'avait donc pas pris la peine d'appeler Daredevil.

Matt et Clint arrivèrent assez rapidement à la Tour, Hawkeye était soulagé de savoir sa meilleure amie en vie mais il restait relativement stressé car il n'avait aucune information sur son état. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait, qui lui avait fait et le plus important : il ne savait pas si elle était grièvement blessée ou non. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle le serait, mais c'était Natasha, elle s'en remettrait.

Les deux amis pénètrent dans le hall et prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au premier. Clint tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur le bouton. Matt prit sa main dans la sienne et l'éloigna du boîtier de commande. Il se chargea lui-même de la tâche qui semblait si difficile au blond. Il serra la main de Clint et ce dernier se détendit au contact de la main chaude et rassurante de Daredevil. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il lui lâcha la main et lui chuchota un "courage" à l'oreille. Hawkeye lui offrit un petit sourire en retour et s'engagea dans la pièce. Il repéra tout de suite Black Widow, elle était allongée sur le canapé, elle se débattait pour se relever mais Bruce l'en empêchait en la repoussant gentiment contre les coussins.

-Nat ! Clint se précipita à ses côtés et manqua presque d'envoyer Hulk dans le décor dans la manœuvre.  
-Clint, sourit Natasha en prenant la main de son meilleur ami.  
-Comment tu te sens?  
-Au top de ma forme...  
-Elle a quelques côtes de cassées, des contusions un peu partout, une jambe sacrément amochée et plusieurs coupures mais sinon oui, elle est au top de sa forme, l'informa Tony.  
-Rien que ça... Qui t'a fait ça Nat'? Demanda Clint en resserrant la prise sur sa main.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu un message, je devais me rendre seule au lieu de rendez-vous si je voulais qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Je suis arrivée là bas, je pensais pouvoir les maîtriser toute seule mais ils étaient beaucoup trop, ils me sont tombés dessus, j'en ai mis certains au tapis, j'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Mais ils m'ont enfermé dans une sorte de hangar désaffecté, ils m'ont torturée pour me faire parler. Ils voulaient des informations sur les Avengers. Je n'ai rien dit.  
-Nat... Bon sang. C'était complètement inconscient! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !  
-Mais je suis en vie.  
-Oui, parce qu'on est arrivés à temps avec Stevie, fit remarquer Tony.

Ledit Stevie lui lança un regard menaçant ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire narquoisement le milliardaire.

-Comment est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvée ? Demanda Matt.

-On a entendu parler d'un groupe de mafieux qui sévissait à Hell's Kitchen, on a cherché des renseignements avec Tony et quand on a trouvé leur localisation, on s'est dit que peut-être que Nat' se trouvait là-bas, on s'y est rendus directement, expliqua Steve.

-Donc ils se trouvent tous encore là-bas ? Supposa Daredevil en se tournant vers Captain America.

-Oui sûrement, à part s'ils ont changé d'endroit entre temps, répondit-il.

Ils étaient donc en liberté et en parfaite santé pour la plupart. Matthew voulait qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, sinon ils recommenceraient sans état d'âme et ce n'était pas souhaitable. Il fallait démanteler leur organisation et les envoyer en prison. Surtout s'ils comptaient s'en prendre aux Avengers. Il se jura de régler cette affaire à la tombée de la nuit.

oOo

Matt avait tenu Clint au courant au sujet de la petite escapade qu'il comptait faire et ce dernier avait cru bon de prévenir les autres Avengers pour qu'ils lui prêtent main forte. Bruce veillerait sur Natasha en attendant, il était absolument inenvisageable de la laisser seule dans l'état actuel des choses.

Tous se réunirent devant la Tour et ils partirent ensemble au repaire des mafieux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, tout était calme, nul n'aurait pu croire qu'un tel groupe de personne se trouvait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le plan était simple : Daredevil et Hawkeye devaient rentrer en premier par l'entrée principale, avec Matt devant et Clint assurant ses arrières. Ensuite, Thor et Iron man rentreraient au premier étage en passant par la fenêtre et Captain America suivrait le Diable de Hell's Kitchen et l'archer une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés. Ils comptaient sur l'effet de surprise pour battre rapidement leurs adversaires. Leur victoire ne faisait absolument aucun doute selon les statistiques de Tony.

Matthew pénétra donc dans le hangar, suivi de près par Clint. Il était concentré, essayant de déterminer le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient se trouver dans le repaire. Une trentaine à peu près, peut-être un peu plus.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, il entendit Steve pénétrer dans le bâtiment et il sentit le rythme cardiaque de Clint s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

-BAISSEZ-VOUS ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Clint pour le plaquer au sol.

Des couteaux avaient été lancés dans leur direction, il supposait que leurs adversaires avaient des lunettes à vision nocturne à leur disposition car ils avaient bien visé. Il se releva hâtivement, empoignant la main de Hawkeye au passage pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier le remercia avant de se mettre en position d'attaque.

-Steve, ça va ?

-On ne peut mieux !

Soudain, la pièce fut éclairer et les trois acolytes firent face à pas moins de vingt hommes et femmes. La tâche allait vite être réglée à l'étage, vu ce qu'il entendait, Tony et Thor en auraient bientôt fini avec les quelques membres de la mafia qui se battaient contre eux.

Il esquiva un nouveau projectile et se baissa pour éviter de se prendre une balle, il partit au corps à corps avec l'un des mafieux. Il le mit au tapis assez rapidement, il entendait les flèches de Clint qui sifflaient à côté et le bouclier de Steve qui frappait ses adversaires. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Iron Man et Thor.

Matt était aux prises avec un homme, seulement par un moment d'inadvertance alors qu'il l'envoyait au sol, il reçut un couteau lancé à pleine vitesse dans sa jambe. Il hurla de douleur et le retira à la hâte, déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes. Il repartit se battre en marchant difficilement, il perdait beaucoup de sang. Comment avait-il pu laissé cela arriver ? Il aurait dû voir le coup venir, il n'avait pas été assez vigilent. Il s'était préoccupé non seulement de sa survie mais également de celle de ses amis, et en particulier de celle de Clint. Il écoutait régulièrement son rythme cardiaque pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, c'est ce qui l'avait déconcentré à ce moment précis. Il jura entre ses dents. Il préférait nettement combattre seul.

-Ma-Daredevil ! Ça va ?

C'était Clint, au bruit de ses pas il accourait vers lui.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je vais bien, le rassura-t-il, lui mentant sans aucun remord. Hawkeye devait penser à lui avant tout et retourner se battre avant de se prendre une balle perdue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Matt ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Le blond ne semblait pas convaincu mais ils arrivaient au terme de la bataille alors ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher sa vigilance.

Après quelques coups de poings bien placés, Daredevil cloua son adversaire au sol. Il n'entendait plus de bruits de combat, les autres en avaient également terminé.

Clint se précipita vers lui et repéra presque directement sa blessure à la jambe. Il s'agenouilla pour mieux voir la gravité de celle-ci.

-Bon sang Matt... c'est pas joli à voir, grommela-t-il. Il faut te ramener à la Tour pour te soigner.

-Non, il faut appeler les flics d'abord, il faut qu'ils soient emprisonnés.

-Euh... Ouais, enfin pour ceux qui sont encore en vie du moins, répondit Tony.

Matthew jura entre ses dents, il avait presque oublié que ses amis n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes principes que lui concernant la justice et le traitement qu'il fallait infliger à ceux qui le méritaient.

-Pars avec Clint, on s'occupe des policiers, proposa Steve.

Hawkeye hocha la tête et passa le bras de Matt autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

-On ne peut pas retourner à la Tour, c'est trop loin, je te ramène chez toi, on avisera là-bas, tu perds beaucoup trop de sang.

-J'ai une boîte de premiers secours à l'appartement, je pense qu'il va falloir recoudre.

-J'ai déjà fait ça, je peux m'en occuper, lui répondit le blond.

Matthew acquiesça, il avait de plus en plus mal à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Le trajet allait être long.

oOo

Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement, Clint allongea Matt dans son lit et partit en vitesse chercher de quoi soigner la blessure du brun. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre avec la trousse de secours.

-Il faut que j'enlève ton costume, annonça-t-il.

Matthew acquiesça. L'archer lui retira son masque ainsi que le reste du costume de Daredevil. Il prit son temps pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il l'avait enlevé jusqu'à la taille et fut encore plus précautionneux pour retirer la partie située aux jambes. Quand il eut terminé, il prit du fil et une aiguille et de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

-Attention ça va un peu piquer, prévint-il avant d'appliquer le désinfectant sur la blessure.

Clint prit sa main dans la sienne avant de procéder à la tâche et Matt se crispa sous la douleur quand le liquide entra en contact avec sa peau.

-Je vais faire vite, promit-il.

Il recousit la blessure avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il ne voulait pas que la plaie s'ouvre de nouveau après l'opération. Quand il eut finit, ses mains étaient pleines de sang et il souffla de soulagement.

-Voilà, c'est fini, annonça-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci, Clint, je- je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Tu m'aurais appelé et je serais venu, répondit l'autre en prenant de nouveau la main du brun dans la sienne.

-Ça me paraît juste.

-Ça l'est.

Hawkeye lâcha la main de Matt le temps d'aller rincer le sang qu'il avait sur les siennes puis il revint dans la chambre.

-Je reste pour la nuit, tu ne dois pas rester seul, annonça Clint.

Il posa ensuite une main sur le front de Matthew et grogna.

-En plus tu as de la fièvre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je...

-Je sais, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Le blond éteignit la lumière et retira lui-aussi son costume avant de se glisser à côté de Matt dans le lit.

-Clint... merci. Personne n'a jamais été là pour moi comme toi tu l'as été et c'est … ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Matty. Tu es trop important pour moi, je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre.

Matt sourit et vint se blottir contre lui, il avait besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet de toute sa vie.

-Je suis avocat. J'ai ouvert mon cabinet avec mon meilleur ami, Foggy, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

-Matty dans la justice... ça te correspond bien. Mais je pensais que c'était moi ton meilleur ami.

-Non, toi tu es bien plus que ça.

Clint rit, un rire chaleureux et joyeux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Matt et passa une main autour de sa taille. Il caressa la joue du brun de son pouce et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Daredevil sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser.

-Voilà, tu sais une chose de plus sur moi !

-Ah oui ?

-Tu connais le nom de mon petit-ami, répondit Matt, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Hawkeye secoua la tête et ricana avant d'embrasser de nouveau le diable de Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt j'espère :)


End file.
